The conventional toilet discharges approximately between 1.6 and 5 gallons of water into the toilet bowl and sewer when it is flushed. Recently, consistent with the recognition of a need for water conservation, toilets have been designed which utilize less volume of water by incorporating water saving devices such as valves which achieve negative buoyancy so that the valve is closed prior to discharge of the entire contents of the toilet tank. However, even with such low water consumption devices, the normal flushing operation will discharge over one gallon of water per flush into the sewer. While this quantity of water may be necessary for flushing some materials such as fecal matter and paper, this quantity of water is in excess of the amount normally required for proper flushing of urine.
Apart from the problem of water conservation, conventional toilet design does not provide the convenience and expediency of a urinal. It is not uncommon, particularly at public facilities, for long lines to form at rest rooms. This is particularly true at women's rest rooms because women's rest rooms do not provide convenient urinals of the type found in men's rest rooms. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved urinal which provides convenience of use.